Brendan and Sceptile vs Gagagigo
Description Pokemon vs Yu-Gi-Oh! Which one of these two green reptiles will take one down in a fight. Interlude Gogeta: Lizards, one of the most common beings on Earth. Zinogre: And sometimes you can harness there power in fiction. Gogeta: Like Sceptile, the forest Pokemon. Zinogre: And Gagagigo, the lone reptile. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is Zinogre and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Sceptile Gogeta: In the Hoenn region, you are given a choice of three starters you can choose from. Zinogre: Torchic the chick Pokemon. Gogeta: Mudkip the mud fish Pokemon. Zinogre: And the one no one chooses, Treecko the wood gecko Pokemon. Gogeta: Treecko turns into Grovyle, the other wood gecko Pokemon. Zinogre: And finally into Sceptile, the forest Pokemon. Gogeta: Led by the trainer Brendan, they won the Hoenn league and became the champion for the region. Zinogre: They did this with Sceptile's stats and moves. Gogeta: He is really good in the special attack stat but can utilize his average attack stat. Zinogre: It also helps that he has a very good speed stat. Gogeta: But he would not be a popular Pokemon if not for his moveset. Zinogre: He knows basic moves like Pound and Quick Attack. Gogeta: He has attacks that can heal him like Absorb and Mega Drain, the downside is that they are very weak, Zinogre: Pursuit does more damage if the opponent is running away. Dual Chop is a powerful chop that lets him chop twice. Gogeta: He can use Slam as a big slam. False Swipe is a swipe that cannot kill its foes. Zinogre: Leaf Storm is a giant storm of sharp leaves. Gogeta: But one of his bests is Agility which increases his speed by 2 stages. Zinogre: Leaf Blade are blades of the sides of his arms and are as sharp as swords. Gogeta: And detect can prevent all damage coming his way. Zinogre: That is a lot of moves and he also is good against rock, ground, and water types. Gogeta: But he is weak to ice, fire, and flying. Zinogre: This is not the end because he has a mega form. Gogeta: Correct, Mega Sceptile is a mega form that gives him a boost in his offences and a little defence. Zinogre: He also gains a dragon typing which gives him STAB to Dual Chop and also gains a weakness to Dragons and fairies. Gogeta: He has his weaknesses, like how his defences are very lacking and also has a lot of weaknesses to a lot of types. Zinogre: He is a great all around Pokemon. Sceptile: Sceptile!!! Gagagigo Gogeta: In his younger days, Gagagigo served under Eria the Water Charmer. Zinogre: But later the element charmers unlocked their full potential and the tiny Gigobyte turned into the powerful Gagagigo. Gogeta: Trying to take food from Freed the Brave Wanderer, they got into a fight and he somhow got stuck into another dimension. Zinogre: Angered he joined the army of the Invader of Darkness and his army but was betrayed by him for reasons we do not entirely know. Gogeta: He forced Gagagigo is a cell match between himself, the Marauding Captain, and the Blazing Inpachi. In the fight the Marauding Captain blocked a blast from the Inpachi and Gagagigo afterthat point turned to the goodside. Zinogre: Him and the Marauding Captain together defeated the Inpachi and they went to go on a full-scale war against the Invader of Darkness. Gogeta: To make up for Marauding Captain for taking a blast of the Inpachi, he saved one of his men by blocking a blast from the Invader of Darkness. Zinogre: Unfortunately he suffered much damage and all thought he was dead. Kozaky found him and decided to give him cybernetic enhancements. Gogeta: This was a mistake because he was losing his sanity and was desperate for more power and got into another fight with Freed the Brave Wanderer. Zinogre: He lost and got sent into another dimension. Mad with power he turned into Gogiga Gagagigo, a monster with immense power. Gogeta: He fought the Inpachi and murdered him. He fought the Invader of Darkness and killed him. He got into a fight with Freed and this time he was the Matchless General. Zinogre: He doestroyed Freed and before he had the final blow, the Marauding Captain stopped him, Gogiga Gagagigo started fighting the Marauding Captain but he did not fight back. Gogeta: The Marauding Captain reminded of himself before he bacame that way and purified into Gagagigo the Risen. Zinogre: As Gagagigo the Risen he has the same insane power of Gogiga Gagagigo but was a hero instead of an insane animal. Gogeta: At some point he reverted back into his original form and became one of the few monsters to be able to use a duel disk and can use cards to fight his opponents. Zinogre: In his deck Ga-ga Goo-goo, what a bad name, he has three of himself, three gigobytes, small versions of himself, three Giga Gagagigos and two Gogigo Gagagigos. At some point he most likely got Gagagigo the Risen. Gogeta: He has two Evil Dragon Anantas which he needs to banish reptile monsters and two Iron Chain Snakes which can lower the power of his opponents. Zinogre: He has spells like Monster Reborn, he can revive one of his fallen monsters, Swords of Revealing Light which the opponent cannot attack until 3 of his moves, and Smashing Ground which a giant fish comes from the sky and kills the opponent with the highest defence automatically. Gogeta: He has even more spells, like D.D. Borderline which neither people can attack until a spell card is in his grave, brain control which lets him take over an enemy for one move, and a Legendary Ocean, which will power his monsters and give him a home field advantage. Zinogre: He also has Trap Cards like two Draining Shields which lets him heal the damage he would take in one attack, he has a Magic Cylinder which hurts the attacker instead of him, but his best is the Des Counterblow where if he suffers a direct attack, he kills the opponent instantly and he takes no damage. Gogeta: He also has other not as good cards like Birthright he has two and they are revives for normal monsters and Triangle Power gives a great boost of power for very weak monsters. Zinogre: Having a deck does have its downfalls like being only able to summon 5 monsters at one time and use or set only 5 spell or traps at a time. Gogeta: I would not want to anger this reptile at all. Gagagigo: I summon Gagagigo. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatents are set, it's time to end this devate once and for all. Zinogre and Gogeta: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Battle (This battle will be taking place in a forest) Brendan: Today is a good day to take a walk down a forest. (Brendan sees Gagagigo) Brendan: Who is that Pokemon? (Brendan takes out the Pokedex) Pokedex: Wurmple, the worm Pokemon. Brendan: No, not him. Pokedex: Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokemon. Brendan: Not that Pokemon. Gagagigo: Goo? Pokedex: No Pokemon present. Brendan: This is not a Pokemon? I'll catch it anyway. Go Sceptile. Sceptile: SCEPT!!!! Gagagigo: Gah goo!! Brendan: Sceptile use pound! (Gagagigo dodges and kicks Sceptile in the face then grabs him, throws him up and drop kicks him into a tree) Gagagigo: Goo!! (Gagagigo runs up to the tree attempting to claw Sceptile) Brendan: Septile! Dodge it and use quick attack! (Sceptile dodges and hits Gagagigo with quick attack) Brendan: Now use absorb! (Sceptile uses absorb and heals some damage) Sceptile: Sceptile!!! (Gagagigo gets up and goes for a kick to Sceptile's stomach but he dodges) Brendan: Alright Sceptile lets finish this, him him with a slam!! (Sceptile used slam hitting Gagagigo through a tree) Brendan: Goodjob Sceptile! (Gagagigo steps back up) Brendan: He is still up? Well he was easy so we will do it again. (Gagagigo equips his duel disk) Brendan: What is that? Gagagigo: Gra groo!! (Gagagigo summons a Gagagigo) Brendan: ... WHAT!!?? Anyway, Sceptile! Use mega drain! (Sceptile used mega drain and gains more health) Gagagigo: Grahhh!!! (Gagagigo sends out the Gagagigo to attack Sceptile) Brendan: Sceptile, use agility, then after that use dual chop! (the Gagagigo and Sceptile collide with the first hit and then Sceptile hits the Gagagigo with the second chop and the he gets hit to the ground) Sceptile: Scep Scep!! Brendan: Great job Sceptile! Gagagigo: Grawl!! (Gagagigo summons a gigobyte then activates trianle power to power it up) Gagagigo: Gra!! (Gagagigo sends the Gigobyte to attack Sceptile) Brendan: Sceptile use slam!! (The Gigobyte dodges the slam and kicks Sceptile in the face) Brendan: Sceptile!! (Brendan runs towards Sceptile and the Gigobyte gets weaker because triangle power wore off) Brendan: Are you okay? Sceptile: Scept! Brendan: Good, now use mega drain!! (Sceptile used mega drain and gained health destroying the Gigobyte in the process) Gagagigo: Grawol!! (Gagagigo sets two cards and summons an Iron Chain Snake) Brendan: That is different it looks like a steel type so this may be difficult, since steels are usually physically defence oriented then I have to use a special attack. Septile use Leaf Storm!! (Sceptile used Leaf Storm but the Iron Chain Snake dodged easily and attached itself to Sceptile) Brendan: OH NO SCEPTILE!! Gagagigo: Gragoo!! (Gagagigo ran up to Sceptile and kicked it in the face) Brendan: Sceptile! Use leaf blade! (Right before Sceptile hits Gagagigo with the leaf blade Gagagigo used Draining Shield defending against it) Gagagigo: Grah!! (Gagagigo tributes the other Gagagigo to summon a Gigo Gagagigo) Brendan: Another card!! Gagagigo: Grool!! (Gagagigo sends the Giga Gagagigo out to attack Sceptile) Brendan: Sceptile! Use detect then hit him with a leaf blade! (Sceptile did that and hit the Giga Gagagigo with the leaf blade, Gagagigo sets two more cards face down and then activates the Legendary Ocean) Brendan: Today is filled with more and more surprises. Well do you even know that grass beats water. Sceptile use agility!! Gagagigo: Gragoo!! (Sceptile used agility while Gagagigo summoned another Gagagigo) Brendan: That could be bad. Gagagigo: Googha!!! (Gagagigo sends both the Giga Gagagigo and the regular Gagagigo to attack Sceptile) Brendan: Sceptile use slam and then quick attack!! (Sceptile used slam on the Gagagigo but the Giga Gagagigo grabbed him and throws him into the groud really hard) Brendan: Sceptile!!! Gagagigo: Grgoo!!! (Gagagigo activates Smashing Ground and the giant fist comes from the sky) Brendan: Sceptile get up and use Detect! (Sceptile does that and defends from the fist in the sky) Gagagigo: Graful!! (Gagagigo tributes both Gagagigo and Giga Gagagigo to summon Gogiga Gagagigo) Brendan: Another one? We may need this but use leaf storm! (Sceptile hits the Gogiga Gagagigo with leaves but heruns up to Sceptile and tries to kick him but Sceptile dodges it) Brendan: Sceptile, use leaf blade! (Sceptile did this and cut the Gogiga Gagagigo and the Gogiga Gagagigo punched Sceptile) Brendan: This one is really strong... Use agility then dual chop!! (Sceptile chopped Gogiga Gagagigo twice and then was destroyed) Gagagigo: Graoof!! (Gagagigo activates moster reborn to reborn a Gagagigo) Brendan: What is he doing now? (Gagagigo activates the overlay network) Brendan: What is that? (Gagagigo summons another Gagagigo) Gagagigo: Gra gra gra!! (They all turn into little red balls and go into the overlay network) Brendan: He killed himself? (Gagagigo the risen appears from the sky) Brendan: Well lets do this Sceptile! (Brendan's Sceptilite in his mega ring is reacting and Sceptile mega evolved into Mega Sceptile) Brendan: Sceptile, use leaf storm! Sceptile: Sceptile. Gagagigo: Grooo!!! Brendan: Use agility! (Gagagigo tries to hit Sceptile but Sceptile is too fast at that point to hit and he is hitting him with leaf blades and mega drains) Brendan: Yeah! Now finish this with leaf blade! (Sceptile cuts Gagagigo the risen with leaf blade reverting him back to Gagagigo) Gagagigo: goo.. go. gah. (Gagagigo stands up) Brendan: You lost already, stand down. Gagagigo: Graaaaahhh. Brendan: Fine, Sceptile, use leaf blade. (Sceptile uses leaf blade and Gagagigo grins) Gagagigo: Grawla!! (Gagagigo used Des Counterblow blocking the attack and killing Sceptile at the same time) Brendan: Sceptile!! NO!! NO!! NO! (Gagagigo walks off in the distance while Brendan is crying on Sceptile's body) Analysis Gogeta: NO! Not Sceptile! Zinogre: This is a very sad day. Gogeta: ~snivel~ Why did Gagagigo win? ~snivel~ Zinogre: While Sceptile was faster, it did not help that Gagagigo took every other category. Gogeta: Yeah, Gagagigo has strength and can decrease Sceptile's with the Iron Chain Snake. Zinogre: He is more durable because he took a full powered hit from the Invader of Darkness, someone who can presumable cut holes in space and with cards like Draining Shield, he can heal from the damage. Gogeta: He is an experienced warrior being on the same skill level as Freed the Brave Wanderer so he is more skilled. Zinogre: Who would be more intelligent, a 10 year old or an experienced and skilled warrior. Gogeta: Also Gagagigo has many hax that will help him in this fight. Zinogre: Not even Mega Sceptile will help in this fight. Gogeta: Unfortunately that is true. Zinogre: He can overwhelm Sceptile with the number of monsters he can summon. Gogeta: Wait, he used detect on smashing ground, why couldn't he use it on Des Counterblow. Zinogre: Because Smashing Ground is like attacks like Horn Drill and Sheer Cold which can be protected against and Des Counterblow is like attacks Mirror Coat and Counter which cannot be protected against. Gogeta: But Gagagigo is water, why did that not come into play? Zinogre: Simple, it does not work that way in Yugioh, a water type can touch a grass-like monster and nothing would happen. Gogeta: ~snivel~ We lost a truly great Pokemon today. ~snivel~ Zinogre: The winner is Gagagigo. Advantages & Disadvantages Brendan and Sceptile: +Faster +Good Teamwork -Weaker -Less Durable -More Predictable -Never fought someone like Gagagigo before -Dumber -Less Experienced -No defence against insta-kills Gagagigo: +Stronger +More Durable +Less Predicatable +More Experienced +Smarter +Insta-kills were Insta-win -Slower -Worse Teamwork Who Will Win? Sceptile Gagagigo Better? Pokemon Yu-Gi-OH Do you agree Yes No Category:'Pokemon vs Yu-Gi-Oh' themed Death Battles Category:"Monster" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles